User blog:YaoiBlossom/Champion Concept: Ryorin the Energy Vortex
Ranged, Mage, Support Ryorin the Energy Vortex ' Abilities Passive System Shock '(Innate): 'Ryorin's basic attacks deal an additional 3 + (6 × level) physical damage and decrease the attack speed of the enemy unit hit for 0.5 / 0.75 / 1 seconds. This effect cannot trigger on the same target more than once every 10 seconds Q 'Wavelength Blast (Active:) Ryorin fires out a wave of elecrical energy, dealing magic damage to all units it passes through. This damage decreases as the wave spreads out, down to 60% damage at the end. *'Cost:' 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 mana *'Cooldown:' 6 / 5.5 / 5 / 4.5 / 4 seconds *'Magic Damage:' 75 / 125 / 175 / 225 / 275 (+0.6 per ability power) *'Range:' 1000 *'Cone Angle:' ~14º W 'Spark of Life' (Active:) Ryorin fires out a cone of electrical energy that heals allied units. This will also damage enemy champions, but give them a shield in place of the damage that will last for 6 seconds. If the damage would kill an enemy champion, the sheild will not be given. *'Cost:' 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 mana *'Cooldown:' 7.5 seconds *'Magic Damage:' 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 (+0.48 per ability power) *'Shield Strength:' 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 (+0.48 per ability power) *'Heal:' 32 / 54 / 76 / 98 / 120 (+0.24 per ability power) *'Range:' 760 *'Cone Angle:' ~56º E Electrical Splash (Active:) Ryorin sends out a thin pulse of energy, dealing magic damage to the first target it hits. If the shot does not hit any enemy unit, it will hit the ground and burst, dealing less magic damage in a radius around the end point. *'Cost:' 54 mana *'Cooldown:' 10 / 9.5 / 9 / 8.5 / 8 seconds *'Magic Damage (Skill Shot):' 80 / 120 / 180 / 220 / 280 (+0.64 per ability power) *'Magic Damage (Skill Shot):' 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 / 180 (+0.64 per ability power) *'Radius of AoE:' 320 *'Range:' 560 Ultimate 'Spacial Collapse' (Active:) Ryorin channels and slowly pushes out a wave of distiortion around her over 3.5 seconds. The wave stun stuns all enemy units that it hits for 1.5 seconds. After channeling, Ryorin pulls back this distortion wave, knocking enemies closer to her and silences them for 1 second. After 0.5 seconds of nothing, Ryorin then suddenly blasts electrical energy out in the same area around her, dealing magic damage to enemies within the radius. *'Radius of AoE:' 820 *'Cost:' 140 / 180 / 220 mana *'Cooldown:' 160 / 140 / 120 seconds *'Magic Damage:' 600 / 700 / 800 (+0.76 per ability power) Lore Deep within the ancient ruins, burried deep under the sand in Shurima Desert, there was an ancient, long forgotten energy crystal locked away in a well-sealed chest. This energy crystal held the being of an intelligent life form, given life and awarness by this crystal. It knew it was trapped, and over many many eons, it slowly picked away at the locks of chest, learning more and more about the physical world, and the things that lived above. It listened to the tiny chatters of the Noxians and Demacians, sat through the utter bangs of the rune wars, and eventually it knew more about the people who dwelled at the surface than they knew themselves. Finally, it learned the one thing it had been trying to learn, and that was to break the seal on the old chest it was locked within. It burst out from beneath the sand, emerging as a non-solid form of elecrical energy, with only the tiny crystal floating in it's center, holding the mass of energy together. It knew it's way to civilization, for it had learned that from listening. However, this being did not need to find the way on it's own, for and it soon crossed paths as he was exploring the desert as well, accompanied by a fellow explorer. Ezreal was intrigued by this mystical being, as it took the form of the female standing next to him. Now it had a body, a body with limbs and long billowing hair atop a head with no face. The vortex of energy even took on the name of Ezreal's comrad, Ryorin. Ryorin was lead to the Institute of War by Ezreal, and she agreed to join the League of Legends for an unknown reason. This reason, however, was truely because Ryorin found a strange attraction to the Nexii on the Fields of Justice. At first, she could not help herself, shying from fights and observing the giant crystal that beared a striking resemblance to her own. But Ryorin soon learned that she must put her curiosity aside, and obey the will of her summoner. Eventually, Ryorin would further observe the Nexii. "She is more than an intelligent force of nature. Much, much more..." Quotes Upon Selection "Let us learn." Attacking "Are they here again?" "I hear softlings." "Why can't you fight, Summoner?" "Must I?"''' "I will show them what if feels like to get shocked!" "I shall learn their ways." Movement "Can I look at the Nexus, first?" "I'll go."''' "An interesting choice of direction." "I have learned of that place." "I wonder how the Nexus is doing..." "I feel like I'm being hit..." (Only if the Nexus is under attack.) "If I was allowed to telelport, I would..." "Hey I know: let's take a break!" "I am not like you." "Explorations underway!" Taunt "I bet you can't do this!" (Takes on a spherical forms and floats in the air for a few seconds.)' "How does one fight in such a solid form?" Joke "I have an electifying personality!" Category:Custom champions